Star And Marco Commit A Terrorizing Act
by OreosInAParkedCar
Summary: Marco was just sitting in his room on a lazy Thursday afternoon until Star brought Marco an offer he couldn't refuse.


I made this fanfic with a good friend of my mine, he goes HaterChan check him out. He's an African booty scratcher just like myself. Still has yet to release a story though.

Marco Diaz sat in his room on his laptop. One hand propped up his head as the other scrolled downwards using the occupying mouse. To say he was bored was an understatement. He scrolled through twitter, no funny videos, no weird texts from Janna just a boring old Thursday.

Star had barricaded herself in her room doing god knows what. Ferg and Alfonzo were gone on a road trip too so he was basically on his own. Marco pushed away from his desk as he slid in circles to his closed room door. He opened it slightly, poking his head out into the corridor of his house and looked at Star's room. "Star! You there, we should go on an adventure. I'll do anything!"

His request went unnoticed as he closed his door and groaned. He glanced at the window of his room and into the street. "Star! I'm bored, let's do something..please"

He heard quick footsteps towards his room and as they got closer and closer the Latino prepared himself, just in case Star had planned anything 'dangerous.' Instead, all he got was Star slowly opening his door.

She gently exclaimed how she wanted to commit a terrorizing act. "Marco, I have a brilliant idea!" Marco smiled. Whatever she was planning must have been extravagant. "Sure, what's up"

"The sky lol," Star said. "Enough with your stupid jokes Star, I'm being serious!"She looked at Marco with despair which made the red hooded boy feel sad, "Alright, I'm sorry, anyway, what is your plan." He put a big emphasis on the "is".

Her smile came back bigger than before as she grabbed his hand and led him out of his room and down the hallway leading to her accompanying room. They ran so fast and she was so nimble on her feet that Marco thought he couldn't keep up. Before he knew it he was in her room.

He looked around while Star ran behind him. The golden-haired female's room was darker than normal, almost like a void, with only a little light escaping the infinite darkness. "Okay Star I followed you into your room, what are we doing exactly?"

He turned around and Star was right before him with a chalkboard next to her and a white chalk stick in her hand. "Okay, Marco here's the plan." She kept looking back at Marco to make sure he was paying attention. "Here is the Twin Towers..here are two planes that just so happen to be flying real close to the towers."

"We are going to go to the airport and intercept the two planes before crashing them into the buildings." Marco's eyes opened as wide as a window seal in excitement. "THAT'S AWESOME!" Marco exclaimed.

"But wait, how are we going to get the two planes?" Marco said with a slight head tilt. Star closed her eyes, pointed her hand with the chalk up into the sky and replied

"Well I'm glad you asked Marco, we are going to hijack the planes by using my mewberty form dummy!"

"I'll carry both of us to one of the airport, I'll fly you to one of the planes and I'll fly myself to the other and then we can crash them both!" Marco for the first time in the day felt unbored in fact he felt energized. "Okay Star sure, let's do it." He began to turn around to walk out the door but was stopped by Star.

"Wait, Marco, we'll probably die so is there anything you want to do first?" Without a second thought, he already knew what he wanted. He had wanted this ever since he hit the age of 7, and it has only gotten worse since then.

"Yes, there is one thing I've always wanted to do." Star's eyes stared intently at his face, this was his dying wish, the last thing he ever wanted and Star ached to know what it was. "Giev me duh pussy nigga" Star's mouth shot open in disgust "Uh Marco don't use such foul words in this Christian household."

"Shut up bcith wgiv meh wat i wnt!" Star thought for a moment. Marco was a virgin and so was she. Tom's dick never satisfied, turns out demons have really small penises. No wonder almost all of hell's population consisted of Asians.

And that's when it hit her. "Is that why Toms so angry all the time, because of his dick size." This question fluttered in Star's head for a few moments "Are you gonna stop saying your thoughts out loud and just give me the damn puh?"

"No, not yet I'm about to write a biography" Star ran out of her room and wrote a whole biography about demon's dick sizes, which became a bestseller in Mewni outselling every other single book in existence. She then returned 1.2 milliseconds later with a million dollars in book sells.

She now wore a light beige work shirt with a dark brown skirt, black camel toe and some tiny brown glasses, she also wore a red wig….. with a ponytail…..also her name was Ako.

"Okay, can I please get the pussy!" Star walked up to Marco with a huge shrug. "Sure why not." She unzipped his pants, took out his cock and upon touching it he came gallons, enough to quench the thirst of all the Africans in Africa.

"Goddamit Marco, I look like a fucking hentai character because of you!" Marco groaned. "Star! You went too hard, you have to do it gently." Star rolled her eyes and touched only the head of his dick with her pinky finger.

Nothing happened except a small moan from Marco.

She moved an inch.

He fucking exploded his load shot through a wall headshotting a neighbor in their house killing them instantly. "Holy shit Marco, we can use your orgasm load as a weapon!" Marco smiled. "I knew 78 days of edging would come in handy!"

That's when Star realized something startling. "Marco...i can't fuck you, you'll kill me!" Marco realized this predicament too. That's when Star came up with a plan. "I got it, magic condoms."

"What?!" Marco said. Star looked around at her surroundings with an annoyed expression "You heard me, Magic Condoms."

"What are Magic Condoms?"

"Marco how about you shut the fuck up and let me explain!" Marco fell on the floor with his arms propped up behind him. "Fine".

"Magic Condoms are like really strong condoms. I'm pretty sure you won't kill me if we use those."

"Okay Star, let's try it." The princess reached behind her back and pulled out the Magic Condoms. They were pink with blue sparkles all over them, they shined in the eyes of the two kids. Marco held out his hand. "

Here give them to me, I'd like to put them on myself." Star handed Marco the Magic Condoms. He wrapped one around his hulk stick and was prepped for action.

"Okay let's do it." Star prepared her south mouth for competition. Marco with all of the confidence in the world shoved his hulk stick into her said south mouth. She let out a gigantic scream.

"OW DON'T JUST SHOVE IT IN MY ASSHOLE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Shut up bitch, I know you like it rough."

"I KNOW JUST BE GENTLE!" Marco continued to pummel her bunghole without mercy. He was on edge when he realized that the Magic Condom broke. He didn't have enough time to process what was happening and he "accidentally" released his essence inside of Stars bunghole.

It took a few seconds for Marco to recover but as soon as he did, he jumped back on his feet while Star laid on the floor, she only made tiny movements, slight spasms. "Star c'mon the planes are coming."

Star began to slowly disappear until she was gone, at the corner of Marco's vision read "XXxxxMarcobigDXXxxx killed StarButterfly 1/0." She then faded back into sight.

"Star what happened to you!"

"I got wasted." HAHAHAHA 10/10 THANK YOU, I'D LIKE TO THANK ME OREOSINAPARKEDCAR AND HATERCHAN FOR THIS AMAZING OPPORTUNITY TO EXPRESS MYSELF...ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

Star crossed her hands and unlocked her butterfly form along with all of its abilities. Star hit Marco with a Rasengan times Chidori mixed in with a tailed beast bomb and fucking obliterated Marco. He respawned shouting, "OK! Enough fucking around let's get to this fucking plane and do this shit!"

"LETS!" Said Star now back to her arms being crossed.

She grabbed Marco by his waist and hoisted him up on her shoulder, she jumped up in the sky and flew out the window. They shot up in the air while Marco began screaming. They twirled and spun in the sky.

They soon landed at an airport and decided to buy a ticket. Marco bought a plane ticket for American Airlines Flight 11 and Star bought one for United Airlines Flight 175.

As they walked in different paths Star turned to Marco one last time. "Bring your dimensional scissors just in case something goes wrong." Marco smiled without looking back. "Alright Star" Marco and Star boarded their planes and got ready to take off.

That's when the princess unleashed her Butterfly Form yet again as well as killing both the captains, she walked up to the cockpit, slid the dead captain off a seat and sat down herself. She looked around at her scenery, there was a lot of machinery she didn't recognize.

Star pulled out her butterfly phone and spoke into the mic. "Call Mom." after a few seconds she got a response, "Calling Mom" echoed back at her.

"Hey, mom how are you doing.."

"I'm doing great honey...now what do you need."

"How do you fly a plane, I sorta need to know how for a…..test!" Her words fell blank, "What's a plane?"

"Alright bye, mom!" She closed her phone and began to review the buttons again. She couldn't figure out what the buttons did so she did what any person would do in a situation like this. Press random-ass buttons, after pressing like 50 the plane turned green and the autopilot was engaged. "Piece of cake!"

Marco jumped in the plane and sat down at a seat. He needed a break, first, he just nutted like 3 times in 10 minutes, then he died, then he flew in the sky and now he was inside a plane and was about to make it crash into the Twin Towers.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the comfy chair. A flight attendant wearing a blue uniform with white gloves and a blue cap came right up to Marco while rolling around a cart. They cleared their throat and Marco recognized that voice, his eyes cracked open.

It was Jackie Lynn Thomas. She looked good in the outfit even if it was a little tight on her, the colors really went well with her blue streak in her hair. "Jackie, hey you work here." She smiled while looking behind her to make sure nobody was trying to pass her.

"Yeah. I needed the extra money." He looked down at the cart she was pushing around and noticed a bag of peanuts sitting there. "Hey, can I get a bag of nuts please."

"Su- actually I'm about to be on break. Can I sit by you, it'll give us some time to catch up?" Marco smiled at that request. "Sure!" He didn't really like Jackie anymore but he could use some spare time to catch up with her since he was gonna die in a few hours anyway.

She rolled the cart away and returned a few seconds later with her blue uniform's shirt unbuttoned, she walked in front of him and sat next to him. She quickly turned to meet his gaze once more.

"So how has your life with Star been Marco Diaz." He looked at his twiddling thumbs as he thought. "Chaotic but sometimes calming, it's kinda hard to explain you know. One moment she's all hyper, wanting to do anything that interests her without thinking about the consequences first and then the next she's calming me down after something bad happened."

She laughed at his response. "What's so funny?" She looked back at him surprised that he didn't realize the hypocrisy he had just spewed from his mouth. "Marco you do tons of things without thinking them through, and other times you think too much." He began to laugh too while opening the peanut bag.

"Huh, I guess you're right!" He plopped a nut inside his mouth and crunched it with his teeth. That's when it happened. The nuts made him wanna nut and he didn't know what to do.

Actually, scratch that, he knew exactly what to do. He stood up so swiftly in surprised even Jackie, he lowered his hand to his jean's zipper and pulled it down dropping his pants, leaving only his fire red boxers out. "Everyone get on the motherfucking floor now!"

Everyone inside the plane turned to him in shock, no one knew what to do. He was the one in control, "I said floor, now!" Rows and rows of people dropped to the floor, all except for Jackie Lynn Thomas who stood up mighty and proud.

"Marco stop, you're scaring everyone!" Marco backed away from Jackie, his hand was still next to his crotch.

"Take one step and I'll jizz all over you. I'll jizz all over everyone here!" Jackie kept her ground and continued to walk closer and closer to him, "Please put that away, you need help!" Marco stopped moving and looked at the blue streaked female dead in her eyes. "Take one more step and I'll cum on you!"

She didn't listen. Marco pulled down his boxers showing the freckled beauty his Latino package, he touched his erect dick only one time sending a bullet of cum right at Jackie's head ending her young life. "Anyone else! Huh?"

He walked up to the cockpit with his hands still prepped on his dick, he shot a bit of sperm at the door handle shooting it off instantly. He shot two quick loads at the captains killing them as well. "Hmm, how do I work this thing." He followed what Star had down and began to press random buttons until a green light flashed around him and autopilot engaged as well.

Both him and Star were on a one way trip to The Twin Towers. Meanwhile, Star was on the plane with her passengers, or in actuality her hostages. She thought about how big Marco's dick was and the sensation she felt when Marco slammed his hulk stick in her south mouth.

She began to drool all over the fact of how good it was. Marco, On the other hand, was too busy controlling the crowd with his WWII Sperm Tank Shooter. After a bit of flying through the airspace, The proud Latino had his crowd under control.

He kept watch of them while still munching on the peanuts he had recently grown a liking to. He then realized he had ate too many, and like his previous experience that he had with eating the peanuts, he began to ejaculate all over the control panel and the plane sped up by 400 m/ph.

They were heading towards their destination even faster than expected. Marco got his dimensional scissors and went into Star's plane. "Marco, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching the hostages."

"Look star, I ejaculated all of the control panels, and now the plane is going who knows how fast and I don't know how to stop it!"

"Okay well, do you know where it's going?" Marco began to walk in circles as he thought. "Um, I don't know I think I set it for the Twin Towers!?" Star smiled and grabbed onto his shoulders, "Marco it's fine, I'll just use my scissors, teleport to the plane and slow it down."

Marco shook his head and Star opened a portal and jumped through, in only 30 seconds she leaped out of the portal screaming

"You set it for Tilted Towers!"

"Oh God Damnit." Star then had an amazing idea, "Marco I'll just set this plane coordinates for Tilted Towers and then we can meet up with the other plane!"

Upon landing in Tilted Towers they heard an overhead announcement telling all of the survivors that they had to be the last one standing to not only not die but to also earn a golden chest.

Star and Marco began to loot up, desperate to find some shield and weapons, Star came upon a Green Pump Shotgun and began to one pump every sweaty 6 year old. "Wow, good job Star you're doing great!"

"Shut the fuck up nigga before I slap you with this 12 Gauge."

"Ok nigga damn calm down ugly-ass bleached haired Lucky Charms smelling ass bitch." Star then turned around with lightning speed and fucking one pumped the hell out of Marco and knocked him. "GODDAMNIT STAR REVIVE ME YOU, DUMB WHORE!"

"I will after you apologize!"

"OK DAMN I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU ALL OF THOSE NAMES!" Star revived Marco and they continued on their adventure to get the Victory Royale. They were so deep into the game, they had forgotten their hostages were on the plane with no supervision.

They both realized that they both had to hurry this game up and try to claim this victory. "UGH DAMN IT MARCO HOW ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY GET SOME KILLS!" Marco was tired of Star's shit, he literally no joke fucking one pumped the fuck out of her and fucking blew her legs out.

Star screamed bloody mary, she was begging for pure mercy. Marco began to dance "Take The L" and left Star but then he reconsidered and ended up getting her because he only got in this mess because of Star also she had the pussy so you know that counts for something.

"Star, how many more people are alive, I'm kinda tired." Star let out another one of her famous groans, "Marco please, I've killed like 20 kids, there is no way anybody else is alive."

"That's where you're wrong!" Out from the shadows stepped the final boss. Marco and Star looked in fear as the final person emerged from the depths of hell to claim their anal virginity, except for Star since Marco literally took that shit like 50 paragraphs ago.

Marco knew who it was since he recognized his adoptive father's voice. "Ninja, I knew it was you!"

Ninja laughed as his blue hair danced in the wind, his teeth glowed a mighty glow and his laugh sent waves of water crashing into each other. "I am inevitable." Marco turned to Star, still frozen with fear. "Star! I can't defeat Ninja he's too powerful, I don't know what to do." Star cupped her hands around Marco's. "No Marco, you do."

She reached behind her back and pulled out a bag of peanuts. "Eat Marco, eat as fast as you can. You are our last hope, Diaz!"

He grabbed the bag of nuts and began running at Ninja while engulfing as many peanuts as he could. While Ninja was confused at what Marco was attempting he knew he needed to stay on his best guard just in case something were to happen.

Marco sprang up into the air doing a front flip releasing his pants and boxers allowing him to prepare his final attack "Cum Explosion Jutsu!" He ate about 10 more peanuts and prepped his dick for the ejaculation of a lifetime.

He flicked his dick sending warm spunk in Ninja's direction but he had already planned for it. He swiped his arm upwards sending wind turbulence in the cum's direction splitting it in half causing Marco's attack to miss completely.

Marco fell on the floor, tumbling across the concrete as he tried to regain his balance. "You can't beat me, Marco, I'm t-" He was cut off by a shotgun shot right at his legs, Ninja fell to the ground still dazed by how much damage the pump had done.

"Marco shoot him now!" Marco jumped back on his feet and began running to Ninja who was just now beginning to regain control of his body. Ninja struggled against Star's arms, he tried to move his arms away but couldn't no matter what he tried. He looked up and there stood Marco Diaz, cock in hand and ready to slay.

"Marco don't do this I treated you like a son." Marco's smirk widened.

"No, you treated me like shit. You didn't even give me food! Now I'm gonna return the favor by feeding you my baby batter bitch!" Marco closed his eyes and shot a slug of milk at Ninja's stomach sending his ass to the nether. Star dropped his lifeless body and began to stretch. "We did it, Marco we got the victory royal!"

Marco looked around and then looked back at Star, confused as fuck. "Great, what's supposed to happen. Aren't we gonna get something? Because I don't know about you Star but I don't see a victory royal!"

Overhead a speaker raged throughout the small city of Tilted Towers. "Congratulations, the dude in a red hoodie and blonde you both have won and will be rewarded handsomely. Come to Pleasant Park to get your reward!" Marco put both of his hands on his face and fell on his ass. "Star, I can't take this anymore. Holy shit what's even happening anymore!"

Star grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him back up to her eye level. "Let's just use the scissors, cmon." She grabbed her scissors and began to cut into the air, slowly raising her arm up until it was high into the sky.

The portal was a simple pink vortex. She stepped through it and was repelled immediately, falling on her ass too. "What happened!" Star looked back at Marco, annoyed. "I can't access the area if I don't know where 'Pleasant Park' is."

Marco once again fell on the floor in the same position and began to talk to himself once more. While Marco was having a mental breakdown, Star was coming up with a plan on how to get to this 'Pleasant Park'. "Marco how about I use my Butterfly Form again, I'll fl-" She was cut off by a concerned Marco who decided to stand up again.

"No, i-i can't do that again." Star crossed her arms and began to brainstorm again. She looked at her hand as it began to radiate with magic. She pointed it at the ground "Super Sparkle Cloudy!" A pink light erupted from her hands sending out a pink cloud.

"Cloudy, hey do you think you could fly me and my friend Marco to Pleasant Park." She ended her sentence with a smile which cloudy returned, "Sure Star, I'll do anything for you." Star smiled brighter, turned, grabbed Marco and they both got on. "Let's go cloudy!"

They flew into the sky. It was a lot calmer than when Star flew Marco, so the Latino boy wasn't freaking out as much. They glide across the clouds. Both of the kids looked at their surroundings as they flew, trying to take everything in. The smell of the night sky was extraordinary, it smelled like a barbecue mixed with the good old' smell of nature.

When cloudy descended the crew jumped off and thanked cloudy for his services before he immediately vanished into thin air. Star and Marco looked at their environment. Posters layered the walls, stands covered the grounds. People were crying, people were laughing and some were screaming.

The posters had a multitude of different words on them. "Manna, Tomco, Marclipsa and the most prominent Starco."

The houses had been vandalized. Graffiti that read "Jarco Underground" littered the buildings.

"Star, where the fuck are we."

"Um, I thought this was Pleasant Park." They began to walk through the chaotic neighborhood. The soccer field had a bonfire and Star thought it may have been a good idea to ask the natives where they had to go to get a golden chest.

She broke off from Marco, so Marco followed her to keep up now confused. "Star I don't think this is a good idea. The people here are a little weird." He would've kept talking if it wasn't for a person who jumped right in front of him, almost causing the poor boy to have a heart attack.

The girl had short pink hair, green eyes and some c size breasts that fit real snuggly with a shirt that read "Marco for life!" written in bold pink font. "Woah that's some great cosplay!" Star turned to look at Marco.

"Yeah sure, cmon Marco we gotta get going!"

The girl's eyes lit up when she heard Star say, Marco, "Woah you guys call each other by the character names. That's so Sugoi! You guys have to join my character roleplay friends, they're back there." She pointed at a back alley that wasn't lit in the slightest. The buildings that surrounded the alley had been almost destroyed, cracks all across the walls. There was even a building that had a hole so big that you could walkthrough.

Star began to become frustrated.

"Marco don't forget about the hostages! We need to get the golden chest and then get the fuck outta here." Marco's smiled fell, matching Star's face. "Star, I don't know, maybe these people can help us with our plan to get to the Twin Towers."

Star had, had enough. "Fine Marco. I'm gonna go check on the plane and then I'll come back here to meet with you, don't do anything stupid, please!" Marco shook his head in agreement and began to walk with the girl while Star ran to go check on the plane.

Marco and the girl walked up to the alleyway. It was so dark, Marco couldn't see anything.

"Okay um, so who is in your little group."

"Don't call it a group Marco, it's a posse." Marco rolled his eyes as they kept walking, he still couldn't see anything. He didn't know if he was right next to her or if he was falling behind so he had to keep the conversation going so he could know where she was.

"Alright fine, who's in your 'posse'?"

"Well we have a Janna, Tom, Eclipsa, Jackie and then there's you and that Star you have." A light appeared in the alley illuminating their surroundings allowing Marco to see around him. They entered a hole in the wall revealing.

A wooden room, wood desks, wood chairs. It looked kinda like a classroom in a weird way. But then he realized he was in Ms. Sugardust's room. The pink-haired weird pink figure emerged behind him from the shadows.

"C'mon Seduce me with your sexy puzzle skills!" Marco's brain almost fucking exploded. "What the fuck are you talking about? I thought this place was gonna be filled with cosplayers?" yelled Marco "Tricked ya, My name Is Kyu Sugardust, I'm kind of a fairy rawr xD"

"Oh my fucking god." Said Marco. "Anyway since we're the only ones here, how about I take you on a date? Oh and Good luck, I know I can be a real bitch to win over." Said Kyu Sugardust. "Wait I don't even know who you are."

"Fuck, if I go on a date with you will you leave me alone!" She smiled and flicked her fingers, "Yep." Marco turned around and began to walk out of the room while Kyu followed close behind. "Let's fuckin' date this shit up!"

As soon as Marco and Kyu walked out of the alleyway he turned to her once again, "Where are we going for our date."

"How about Greasy Grove, I heard there's a taco place near Dam Road, seems legit!" Marco reached into his pocket and pulled out his gold bladed scissors.

"Okay, Greasy Grove, Damn Road, let's get this date over with." They walked inside the portal, finding themselves at the taco restaurant. The floor had white and blue tiles. The windows allowed a view of the parking lot which had no cars anywhere in sight and the chairs looked comfy as hell.

Marco walked up to the cashier who began to speak. "Hello welcome to generic taco restaurant number 346, what can I get you." Marco looked up at the menu while Kyu looked at her phone, she was texting vigorously which was pissing Marco off. He quickly turned around with a scowl pointed straight in the fairy's direction.

"Will you stop fucking texting bitch, I'm trying to fucking order so we can have this dumbass date so you'll finally leave me alone!"

"No."She then went back to texting and Marco gave up, he looked back at the cashier and picked the first thing that came to mind. "Give me a hard shell taco with meat, cheese and um the girl behind me...just give her beer."

"Sir I'm sorry we don't ha-"

"Just give me a fucking beer or I'll fucking kill you nigga." Marco tossed 650 dollars and the cashier turned and sat at a table right next to Kyu. "Hey Kyu, what time is it?" She closed the app she was in and scrolled downward. "1 am."

Marco took a deep breath and blew out. Where was Star? How far where the planes, it had been about 15 minutes since he last talked to her and he was pretty sure that it wouldn't have taken her more than 15 minutes to check on some hostages.

Kyu for once stopped tapping on her phone and looked at Marco. "Look, dude are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there." Marco looked back at Kyu, still trying to hold his anger in.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Kyu started to laugh hard as shit, "Pssssh! That's a fat load of shit and you know it!" Marco clenched both his hands and smashed the table below. "Kyu how about you just stop talking please, I'm really hungry."

Marco slouched back into his seat while Kyu went back to tapping on her phone. The waiter came and gave Marco his food, he thanked the man and Kyu got some beer. "Only beer, c'mon I'm of dying of hunger!"

As soon as Marco grabbed his taco a grid began to form to the left of his eyesight. Red, blue, purple, green and yellow icons filled the grid. "Alright, I'll try to make this quick. This is the date grid. These little pieces are called tokens. You earn affection by matching three or more of the circular tokens horizontally or vertically. each of the four affecti-"

Before she could finish he had already begun to pull the icons across the grid, he matched three green stars, they dissolved turning into smaller green stars before fading into Kyu's body and into the bar below the grid.

The words flirtation glimmered from Kyu's body dissolving like the stars before. "Okay, okay!" Kyu exclaimed. Marco grabbed a heart icon and dragged it below matching 4 affection tokens. The red tokens exploded sending more tokens falling from above, they exploded as well.

After only two moves half of the bar had been filled, fuck he didn't see any more moves. He had 11 moves left but he didn't know where to use them. He was sweating like hell as he engulfed his taco, eating it in one bite.

Marco reached into his pocket and began to dig around. Nothing but lint. Fuck, no date gifts. He just decided to start making random moves in the hope that maybe a token would drop down and he would be able to use it to make a move that would save his date.

That's when he began to feel it. The power of the motherfucking nut once more. His package erupted from his jeans sending shockwaves throughout the United States of America. The moon twitched in the solar system slightly before moving back in its place, the fourth dimension crumbled at the sight of Marco's third arm.

Marco clutched the table he sat at, he tried to hold in the Latino power he held torment inside his two testicles. "Dear lord what's happening to me!" He closed his eyes shut, he couldn't stop it. He was going to nut he didn't know what to do. Kyu began to laugh like a child.

"You dumb ass nigga, I know about you're little plan to crash into the World Trade Center! And

I've implanted some nuts inside of your tacos!" Marco opened up his eyes as he twitched his head upwards to meet Kyu. "Why, why would you do this." Marco fell on the floor and screamed in pain. "I'm going to extract your nutting power and use it for myself bitch!"

She walked up to the quivering boy grabbing him by his hood and began dragging him by it, choking the poor boy as they walked outside into the parking lot. He felt like he was going to die, the gravel road rubbed against his skin puncturing it over and over again. His body rocked hard, he tried to slow his body down against the ground but if he moved too much he knew he would've come in his pants.

Kyu threw Marco's body against a tree, he looked around. A blue sign behind Kyu shined "Dam Road" against the moonlight. She walked up to him and grabbed his dick. As she pumped him his body began to hover above the grass earth.

"aupouk aitay tauch muoy nih bann noam! aupouk aitay tauch muoy nih bann noam!aupouk aitay tauch muoy nih bann noam!" That's when Marco realized that this shit was a demon ritual.

He struggled but he just couldn't move his arms and legs. Cum began to seep from his dick hole, collecting in one big 'ol glop above his sirloin sausage. His dick was throbbing, it burned with a passion. He began to cry, he couldn't hold it.

He shot so much sperm it felt like he was a dehydrated African. After cumming his cock out he fell back on the floor.

That's when he felt something was wrong, there was no more pain in his dick. He felt like he didn't have a dick. He finally built up the courage to reopen his eyes and look at his penis.

He no longer had a penis, he had a pussy. A flat out fishy pussy.

Kyu held in her hands Marco's penis, she no longer had any genitalia but that was about to change, She slowly lowered his dick connecting in with her missing pussy causing her to become 1# best futa waifu.

Marco got up as his body wavered, he needed his dick back right now. He no longer had his nutting power, so many days of edging gone to waste. "Lol, thanks for the dick see ya!" She then teleported away leaving Marco in the middle of nowhere with no pants or underwear.

"Fuck!" He was now Princess Turdina officially. What was the point of going on in this world if you didn't have your Goofy Goober? Even though Marco still had his Latino powers he had nowhere to expel the energy. He was going to die.

He fell back on the floor and looked up at the moon. He took out his phone and checked the time, it was 3:45 in the goddamn morning Time was progressing faster than it normally did and he didn't know what to do.

The now technically female boy clutched his head trying to contain the raging headache he was currently having in that big dome of his, "Fuck, Star where the hell are you!" He couldn't keep his eyes open and closed them.

The forest went nearly quiet, no sound, no birds only the sound of Marco's big breaths. He fell unconscious.

He woke up to someone patting his face repeatedly. Marco opened his eyes and immediately closed them due to the bright sun.

"Marco, get up right now!" He shook his head, turned his body and began to get up.

"Oh god, St-." His hands covered his mouth, his voice was different, his body was different. He was a fucking girl. "Star what the fuck happened to me!' Star began to laugh as she watched Marco run around the huge forest.

"I guess that pink haired lady took your dick." Marco looked back at Star, "What do you mean." Star began to laugh even harder "Don't you know if a love fairy takes your dick you become a female." Marco grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at his body.

His short brown hair now reached down to his shoulders, his chest had two small udders and like he already knew, he had a coochie. "Star I'm going to fucking kill myself, I can't live like this."

"Oh come on Marco, who knows maybe people get off to a female version of you." Marco held back screaming, calmed down and began to talk again.

"Star, I want my dick back, please. Use your magic or something."

"lol no u, make me bitch." Marco began to scream. "Alright Star I've had enough of your shit, tell me where the planes are so I can kill myself... I can't believe people ship me with you, you're a fucking asshole."

Star put her hand out to get Marco's attention "Wait, Marco we should get the golden chest first!" Marco turned and realized the two decisions he had. He could either go get the two planes, crash into the towers and be over with it or he could go get the golden chest, see what's inside of it and then go get the planes. The decisions ringed in his head.

His world slowed down and became blurry. "Golden Chest or Planes, Golden Chest or Planes, Golden Chest or Planes, Golden Chest or Planes," Whatever decision he made, he could always go back in time and make another choice.

Your Actions Will Have Consequences

"I'll choose the chest!" "Very well Marco, Let's go get the chest!" Marco decided to grab his dimensional scissors and cut his way to Pleasant Park. As they stepped through the portal, Star said, "Marco, I know It's been one hell of a ride, but we really have to end this."

Agreed." Said Marco.

As the two-step through the portal, they were greeted to the sight of Pleasant Park. "Ok, let's go find this damn chest." Marco Said.

"Lets!" The two saw the Golden Chest in the middle of the soccer field and ran as fast as they could towards it. "Finally my pain and suffering is over!" Marco shouted to the whole word.

As they opened up the chest they saw a Strange Device. "What the hell is this?" Star picked up the button with lightning speed. "Oooh, this device has a shiny button! I'm gonna press it!"

"WAIT NO STAR DON-" Just before Marco could let out his final words, The Strange Device sucked them both into a black hole making them go deaf for a few moments and knocked them both unconscious.

Marco woke up and realized he was on a plane with all of his hostages. "Ok fuck, shit, It's time to end this I guess." Marco went to the cockpit and turned off the autopilot. "It's time to crash this shit." Marco was inches away from the World Trade Center.

He could taste victory and relief. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, A plane crashed right into Marco's Plane. "AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He looked out the side window and saw a Red-Haired girl. She screamed in the intercom, "Now if you'll excuse me, can you please get the FUCK out of my way?!"

Marco got so fucking mad and continued to say, "YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU BITCH!" "Marco then fingered his pussy and shot coochie water at the mysterious Red-Haired Girl. "Are you joking?" Said the Red-Haired Girl.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Marco proceeded to kill himself and everybody was happy.

As for Star she awoke in her plane as well. "Alright then, time to explode some motherfucking Towers." She steered her plane towards the towers and relaxed in her chair. That's when she heard a huge explosion and in the corner of her eye, saw Marco's plane fall from the sky.

Star was confused, angry and sad. Her eyes scanned the airspace, "What knocked him out of the sky?" She said outloud. She kept looking around but she just couldn't see anything else, her intercom went off, "Puh-lease! You've got to be able to do better than that!"

Star looked down at the Intercom as her eyes began to tighten. She reached to her mic and began to talk "Your mom lesbian!" That seemed to piss the girl from the intercom off. ""You got a problem?!"

Star started to make the plane go faster as he plummeted towards the Twin Towers. "Yeah I do, how about you come get me, bitch!"

"I'm going to fucking make you eat your own shit fag!" Star looked out of the side window and saw a plane coming towards her at a speed that exceeded hers.

She sped up and the girl followed suit. At this point they were about to crash, Star looked back at the plane and shouted into the mic, "No u." They crashed, both planes turned into a fireball. People screamed and news stations reported on the terrorist attack. They dubbed it 9/11.

(Cue Credit Music)

The End.


End file.
